


Buckeye

by Kestrel_sama



Series: Club Mercy [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Some dumb fucking fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrel_sama/pseuds/Kestrel_sama
Summary: Jesse goes the fair and gets a handful of trouble. (Set a few months after Untouchable | Untameable)





	Buckeye

“Holeeeey shit!” Jesse whistled, astonishment written on his face. A huge grin split his face, brown eyes lighting up as he looked over the big beautiful thing he hadn’t rightly expected to run into while at a ranch and livestock fair. “Lookit the size of ‘im!” 

“Good breedin’ is what that is, son. You wanna touch him?” 

Jesse tore his gaze away to look up at the owner of the voice, barely concealing his excitement. “Can I? Didn’t wanna be rude, but damn, he’s such a handsome fella!” The man chuckled and gestured at him in a “go on” sort of gesture, which Jesse took as permission, reaching out with gentle fingers to caress the bunny’s forehead, just as Hanzo had taught him to do with Moko. 

This was clearly a different breed than Moko though. Twice, damn nearly three times her size, with pretty brown fur ticked with black at the ends, huge velvety ears, and black, soulful eyes surrounded by the longest, fullest eyelashes he’d ever seen on anyone human or animal. “What breed is he?” Jesse asked reverently, stroking a palm down the rabbit’s back and over his thick haunches. 

“That there’s a Flemish Giant. They’re great for folks lookin’ to raise their own meat stock. The kits grow to adult size in under six months, and the does can have a fresh litter once a month.” 

Jesse blinked once, twice, before the meaning of the man’s words fully hit him. _Meat stock_. He wondered what Hanzo would think if someone called Moko “meat”, and decided that he really _really_ didn’t wanna see the outcome of any conversation like that. 

It weren’t like he was ignorant. People ate cows and chickens and pigs, so why not rabbits too? The practical, ranch-hand side of him acknowledged that it was probably efficient meat, but...hell, after seeing how Moko was, acting like the damn queen of Hanzo’s house, demanding affection with imperious nudges of her nose, giving silly hops of joy, zooming into the kitchen and selecting only the greens that she deemed acceptable to her picky palate...it was real hard to separate her from how folks treated their dogs and cats and other household pets. 

“...-yourself, son?” 

Jesse shook himself out of his thoughts, gently scritching the soft fur just behind the rabbit’s ears. “Sorry, what was that? I zoned out for a minute there.” The rancher nodded towards the rabbit, an expectant gleam in his eye. “I said you thinkin’ about starting up yourself? I could find you a real nice doe to go with that buck there.” Jesse blinked again and thought of Hanzo gently stroking Moko’s ears, an expression of absolute peace on his handsome face. “Naw, we got a lady already. Hey uh, what’re you plannin on doing with this big fella huh?” 

The rancher shrugged. “Well I was thinking I could sell him as a breeder or to one of them fancy butcher shops that like to have rabbit and such on offer, if nobody takes him.” 

It was in that moment that Jesse did something impulsive that would probably get him one hell of a bruised ass later on. 

“I’ll take him.”

***

To his credit, Hanzo’s driver didn’t say shit when Jesse got in the car, carrying a rabbit that was damn near as big as his own torso. He might’a been side-eyeing the hell out of him from behind his shades, but Jesse wasn’t too concerned with what Hanzo’s employees thought of him. The driver also ignored the pungent bunny poops that popped out and fell to the floor of the car, rolling around like little stinky marbles. Jesse didn’t mind those either, instead crooning to the bunny and stroking his ears. 

By the time he got to Hanzo’s place, he’d decided to name the rabbit “Buckeye”. He’d gotten a funny look from the rancher who was selling him when he asked his name, before the guy showed Jesse the inside of his ear where a simple “E-54” had been tattooed on the inside of the rabbit’s ear. Well that sure as shit weren’t gonna fly with Jesse, so Buckeye it was, and he couldn’t wait for Moko to meet her new friend. 

Bunnies were social, right? Hanzo had said something like that once, when Jesse had suggested a weekend away and Hanzo had worried that Moko would get lonely without them home in the evenings. 

As it turned out, when Jesse put Buckeye down in the living room to say hi to Moko, he tentatively hopped a few paces towards her and sniffed before turning around and _spraying_ urine all over the smaller bunny. Jesse watched helplessly as Moko’s tail stiffened straight up in indignance and she lunged while making a noise Jesse could only describe as a growl, and biting Buckeye right on the rump. Buckeye squealed and whirled, a tuft of fur lingering in Moko’s mouth, and that…

...that was when Hanzo came home from work, stepping through the door and looking up, dark eyes scanning the scene in the living room with a quiet fury that nearly made Jesse reconsider his hasty purchase that afternoon. 

Without a word, Hanzo intervened before Moko could bite Buckeye again, scooping up the large rabbit with ease and carrying him into the kitchen, Jesse trotting after him. “Wait! Sugar! I just wanted to...Hanzo! Sir! Hold on a damn minute!” He reached out and grabbed Hanzo by the upper arm, freezing when his lover whirled on him, pinning him in place with a glare. 

“Fetch me a towel and place it on the counter,” Hanzo ordered. Typically Jesse would obey without a thought, but Buckeye’s eyes were bugging out in what looked like fear, and Jesse was already damned weak for his little buddy. “Don’t hurt him, please!”  
Hanzo’s glare melted into a confused and then somewhat hurt expression. “Fool,” he uttered, shaking his head softly. “How little do you think of me? I need to see that he is not injured.” 

Jesse flushed, feeling like the biggest damn idiot on the face of the planet and more than a little ashamed of himself. Hanzo deserved more of his trust than that, but after the fair he was just...ok he was a little overprotective, maybe. Just a little. 

Once the towel was down on the counter, Hanzo gently examined Buckeye with strong yet careful fingers, separating fur to see if Moko had done any real damage with her bite aside from getting a mouthful of fur. Once he’d determined that he was uninjured, he checked the rest of him over, tutting at the urine staining on his feet and hocks, the over-long state of his nails, but seemingly pleased with the fact that his ears and fur were clean and free of mites. As he worked he told Jesse what he was looking for, pointing out myriad things Jesse should have looked for himself if he hadn’t been afflicted with his damned tunnel vision. 

“I just don’t get why she bit him,” Jesse groused, feeling a little put out that his expression of goodwill was taken so poorly. “He’s a handsome fella! You’d think she’d be glad for a friend.” Hanzo snorted derisively. “Honestly. How do you suppose I would feel if a strange man walked into my home and said that he was going to live here, and then pissed on me?” 

Well. When he put it _that_ way…

“Uh...guess I get your point darlin.” 

Shaking his head, Hanzo pinned Jesse with a stare that cut right down to his poor little heart. "What were you thinking? Have you listened to nothing I told you about rabbit behavior and how they can be territorial? Both of them could have gotten seriously injured." Hell, Hanzo chastising him hurt more than a caning, Jesse was pretty certain. "But they were gonna eat him! I couldn't let that happen!" He protested, perhaps a touch childishly. Hanzo sighed, reaching out to cup Jesse's cheek, thumb stroking over his cheekbone. "You are a fool, but you have a good heart," he murmured, tugging Jesse down to steal a kiss. Jesse nibbled on his lip and nudged his nose against Hanzo's cheek. "Forgive me, Sir?"

Hanzo huffed, giving Jesse a looked that promised him a world of trouble before nodding. There were some small mercies in the world, seemed. Hanzo wasn't done with him yet though. “Well, since you were so determined to bring him home, it will be your responsibility to bond them. I will schedule a neuter with the vet and then we can-”

“Wait wait wait, just one second honey bee! Did you say neuter? Buckeye is a prize-winning stud! You can’t just take his balls!” Jesse protested. The look Hanzo bestowed on him was flatter than Iowa, an unimpressed tilt to his eyebrows. “He will be neutered or he will continue spraying _everything_ with urine. You will allow it, or you will be the one cleaning my house each time he decides to assert himself.” 

Jesse swallowed thickly and smiled a touch wanly before patting Buckeye on the head. “Well buddy, guess you’re going to see the vet!” 

***

After all the requisite vet care had been handled, Jesse appropriately chastized for bringing a rabbit in without knowing if it was ill or diseased, and a veritable swathe of information on rabbit bonding was downloaded onto his tablet, Jesse found himself exceedingly fortunate that Moko was willing to forgive Buckeye’s transgressions, so long as he groomed her as befitting her status of Queen. It only took a few weeks before the two rabbits were hopping around the living room together, though Moko always got the best pieces of hay and vegetables while Buckeye happily munched on whatever she didn’t want. After they ate, he carefully groomed her ears and her nose, licking attentively while she dozed on the cool tile of the foyer. 

“You know, Jesse,” Hanzo said, stroking fingers through his hair as they lounged on the couch. “You do not seem the type to have a rabbit as a pet. They are very cute, and you are very brutish.” 

Jesse chuckled, remembering how he’d teased Hanzo about Moko when he first met her. “Well sugar, I learned from a real smart man that there’s a lot more to ‘em than meets the eye.” 

Hanzo hummed, pressing a kiss to Jesse’s forehead. “As with all worthwhile things,” he agreed softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading this dumb fluffy bullshit. I've wanted to write this little drabble for a while now and since Easter is coming up I wanted to let folks know that they shouldn't buy bunnies from pet stores! The babies you see for sale are way too young to be separated from mom, and as a result of that and general neglect (often by ignorant children or adults) they die or are abandoned within a year of purchase. A house bunny should live around 10 years, less for the larger breeds, more for the smaller breeds. Rabbits aren't easy pets, the learning curve on their dietary needs, body language, and bunny proofing is STEEP, and their vet care can be very expensive as in the USA, they're considered "exotic" pets. 
> 
> If you've been thinking about a rabbit, keep in mind that they can be litter box trained IF THEY ARE SPAYED OR NEUTERED, they will CHEW EVERYTHING, they'll dig holes in your carpet and they'll murder several phone chargers/electrical cables while you figure out what "bunny proofing" actually means. (Hint, it's a lot like preparing for a toddler with very sharp teeth)
> 
> That said, they're fucking amazing pets, and once you go bunny, you won't need another honey. 
> 
> -mic drop-


End file.
